


Like It's Easy to Fall Into Bed

by Parksborn



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easy to remember, like it's easy to fall into bed, how life had been before he had gotten bitten, before he had messed up and gotten Uncle Ben killed, gotten any number of the people he cared for killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It's Easy to Fall Into Bed

Sometimes it's easy to remember, like it's easy to fall into bed, how life had been before he had gotten bitten, before he had messed up and gotten Uncle Ben killed, gotten any number of the people he cared for killed. Sometimes it's harder. Because, back then, things were much more simple. Perhaps he had been naïve, perhaps things really hadn't been as good as he remembered them, but he was young. He's still young, when he thinks about it. There's times when he tries to defend himself, tries to assure other heroes that despite his age, he has seen and done just as much as they have, that he has just as much potential, and just as much worth as anybody else.

He feels that he's a hypocrite when he realizes that he wants other people to believe that, when even he can't. He's been playing the hero game longer than some, started from a much younger age than many, and he still messes up. People still die. He is still struggling to get a firm grasp on how these things work, how they could turn out in his favor more often than not. He still messes up. He still has to drag himself into the bathroom to patch himself up, to dig shrapnel out of his skin, to stop a wound from bleeding when it seems that it won't ever clot. 

He still gets thrown around, and beaten, and he still gets his bones broken and shattered and joints dislocated, but... So long as it's him, and not anybody else, he doesn't mind.


End file.
